Red Line
by MentalistSweete
Summary: NOT songfics, just regular one-shot fics based from songs on my playlist. DEFINITE JISBON, POSSIBLE Rigspelt. Have yet to decide Cho's fate. Please read!


**Disclaimer: Don't own The Mentalist, no matter how bad I want to.**

Okay, so this is my first shot at a one-shot series. Constructive reviews, please!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He wakes up in darkness, but something is breathing down his neck. He reaches behind him and trips over air. He is falling… falling, suddenly he sees the ground. Just inches from his face. And the loud cackling. A faint scream is heard in the distance and he struggles to get free. It doesn't work. Invisible claws scrape at him in all direction. He hears the voice again and he drops. Scrambling to his feet, the midnight turns to fog. A pair of shining green eyes glitters through the heavy mist. They call his name. He runs toward them. As he nears, a high-pitched voice recites 'Tyger Tyger' and he swallows a lump in his throat. He looks down and sees Kristina Frye. She is solemnly floating in Nomad's Land. He chokes on his tears as he passes the bodies of his wife and daughter. They are not on his mind at the moment. His name is called again. The steam drifts away and he begins to cry. The eyes belong to his new true love and there is a knife next to her throat. She mouths the words 'I Love You.'

Jane leaps up. He is drenched in sweat. He glances around and smells a mixture of cinnamon and Doritos. He wrinkles his nose and heads to the kitchenette. He will make some tea.

She watches his make his beloved tea from the secretive blinds of her office. She watches him reach to the top shelf for the box. She smiles to herself as he takes the perfectly measured amounts of sugar, milk. He boils to a perfect temperature. She glances out to the bullpen. Cho is reading a romance novel. Rigsby is stuffing his mouth with chips and Grace is listening to classical music on her iPod. Rigsby shares his obvious distaste for the noise, whereas Cho only smirks and continues reading. A loud crash causes her to snap back to the kitchenette. Her adorable consultant is lying flat on the ground, amid the shattered pieces of his beloved eggshell blue teacup. He is panting in uncontrollable breaths. Lisbon springs into action, only shortly followed by the rest of the team. Cho smells the tea and detects rat powder. Jane's lips turn blue as he violently shakes. He stares into her emerald eyes and tries to make a sound but nothing comes out. The power dies in the building and cell reception is lost. Rigsby and Grace leave to call an ambulance. Cho just stands there, emotionless. She turns her attention back to Jane, who is losing all the feeling in his fingers and toes. She begins to cry as she leans down to kiss his forehead.

She springs awake. She jumps up, realizing she had fallen asleep on her work couch. She sighs and sits up. She takes out her phone and presses speed dial one.

He looks over to the annoying man who left his ringer at top notch while they are on stakeout. Not your typical stakeout, of course. Lisbon had no idea what was going on, but somehow Jane had roped him into this one. Now they are hiding behind crates. Plastic crates, no less, in the CBI basement. Some shady business had gone down. Jane whispers to Lisbon but she can apparently hear the distinct whirring of a dumbwaiter shaft. He hears Lisbon call Jane an idiot and announce she is on her way. Minutes later, a loud squeal can be heard in the CBI parking lot upstairs. Only a while after that, the basement door squeaks open. Sheriff McCallister draws his weapon and inches toward the door. Jane sneaks a glance in her direction. Rigsby is behind her. Director Bertram is behind McCallister, as well as an armed hooded figure. He gulps. A shot is fired. McCallister's gun is smoking. It takes only seconds for him to register that McCallister had shot Lisbon. She squeezes the trigger as she falls, snagging the Director in the heart. Jane runs out to protect her, only getting shot himself. Struggling, he takes Lisbon's guns and shoots McCallister. Once. Between the eyes. The hooded figure leers over. The figure shoots Rigsby in the gut. He doubles over, accidentally shooting Cho's leg. He grimaces and fights back a scream. Jane is coddling Lisbon. Her eyes barely open. He hears Jane whisper something personal as the figure cocks a gun at Jane. He moves out of the shadows and aims his own gun. 'Turn around.' He instructs. 'Drop it.' The figure turns around. It shocks him and he lowers his weapon. She smiles and shoots the gun. Aimed at him. He can only say one word: 'Grace.'

Cho wakes up with a startle. He blinks several times, then realizes where he is. On stakeout. With Rigsby. Scaring Rigsby a little, Cho reaches over and gives Rigsby a 'bromance' hug. Rigsby stops eating and just sits. Abruptly as it started, it is over. Cho is back in his seat, calling someone on the phone.

"This is Jane."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Jane smiles. "Have a bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. Glad you're alright."

"You too. Have you talked with Lisbon?"

"Hi, Cho." Lisbon interrupts.

"… Where are you?"

"I had a bad dream," Lisbon explains. "I fell asleep on my couch and…"

"Jane was in the bullpen." Cho finishes. "I'm glad you're both okay."

"We're glad you're okay, too, Cho." Jane smiles again. "Don't hesitate to call if you have another." His voice suddenly turns to a grimace. "I'm no stranger to nightmares."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think? I know it's pretty long, but I'll get used to the one-shots sooner or later. "Nightmare" is a song by the band Set It Off. You should listen to it. I'll try to update regularly. I need to get to sleep now. Review and follow, please!


End file.
